Love in All Forms
by sailorstarryeyes
Summary: Sirius has been caught. Ron, Harry, and Hermione have 1 year to find Peter Pettigrew. Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione are madly in love with eachother, but niether one knows it. A new american student captures the heart of Malfoy and Harry. Utter Chaos
1. The Trouble With Sirius

Secrets and Conflicts

Chapter One: The Trouble With Sirius

Harry was sitting on the bed in his room in the Dursley's doing his homework. An owl that he didn't recognize came flying in. It landed on his shoulder and lightly nipped his ear. He saw a note tied to it's foot. Harry untied it and opened the letter.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you we have captured Sirius Black and he will be put on trial for his case to be reviewed one last time. You must come to the Ministry at once to prepare for his trial.

Signed,

Cornielius Fudge

Head of the Ministry of Magic

Harry gasped. "Sirius! They caught him! Oh no!"

Another owl came right after it. It was Earl, and as expected, he hit the glass on Harry's window. Harry ran to the window and peeled the bird off the glass. He quickly unwrapped the letter.

Harry-

Pity to hear about Sirius! Hermione and I are both coming to testify for him. I am coming to pick you up tomarrow at 7am. I hope since it's the weekend your rotten Uncle and Aunt will be asleep still. I will bring a muggle car. Hermione will meet us at the leaky cauldron.

-Ron

Harry sighed and folded up the two letters together and sent the owls off. He quickly packed his things into his trunk. He vowed not to let them kill Sirius. It was already late. Harry set his alarm to go off at 6:30 am so he had enough time to prepare. He jumped into bed and thought about how the trial might come out. If only he could find Peter Pettigrew he could make everything right again.

The next morning Harry awoke before his alarm went off. He turned it off and tried to silently bring his trunk downstairs. He brushed his teeth and tried to make his hair any less messy and packed the rest of the things he needed. He put Hedwig in her cage and brought her downstairs.

Downstairs he made himself a sandwich and ate it quickly. He walked outside with his trunk and soon he saw a car driving up the street.

Ron grinned when he saw Harry. Stuff it in the trunk, mate. The trunk popped open and he put his trunk inside. Harry opened the back door and put Hedwig's cage on the seat next to him and sat down.

"Good to see you again, Harry," George said.

"Yes, good to see you! How about this for a summer present?" Fred frowned.

Harry sighed.

"It's all right, Harry. They can't convict him after they hear what we have to say," Ron assured him.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know."

The trip to the Leaky Cauldron was long and Harry fell asleep a few times but his dreams were not good.

The Leaky Cauldron was very busy. Hermione quickly spotted them. She rushed over.

"Harry! Ron! It is so good to see you both! But not for this reason," she added solemnly. "I asked Fudge if we could visit him and he said we could. When shall we go?"

Harry's eyes lit up a little. "Right now! I haven't seen him in three years!"

Ron and Hermione shrugged and Hermione led him to the fireplace.

"I assume you have used flew powder before, Harry," Hermione said.

Harry gulped. "Unfortunatly." Hermione went first.

"The Ministry of Magic," she said and was engulfed in green flames.

Harry stepped up. He grasped the powder firmly and said calmly and clearly, "The Ministry of Magic." He suddenly found himself in the lobby. Hermione was waiting for him. A minute later Ron was with them.

Hermione walked up to the receptionist. "We are here to see Sirius Black. We are to be let in the cell. Here is a letter signed by Cornielius Fudge," she said.

The lady took the note and examined it for awhile. "Ok. Hand over your wands."

They each handed her their wands.

"Now go through that door."

Harry opened the door and went inside. Ron and Hermione followed quickly. The door slammed shut and they could feel magic pulsing around it. They looked around. At the other end of the room was another door. Harry heard a bolt release and he turned the doorknob of the other door. It opened so he motioned to the other two and they walked in.

"Harry!" Sirius ran to him. He hugged Harry tightly. "Ron and Hermione too! Wow!"

Harry pulled away. "We are going to tell them everything. We can't risk your life."

"Harry, you cannot prove it. You don't have Peter Pettigrew and even if you did, it wouldn't prove he did it!" Sirius said sadly.

"We will see. If it doesn't work, we will find him!" Harry exclaimed.

Sirius pushed back hair from his face. "You will never find him." He started to pace slowly. "What to do?"

"Don't worry, we will find a way," Hermione assured him. "But we have to go, our stay is only 2 minutes. They don't want any chance of plotting an escape. We will see you at the trial. We will sort this out!"

Sirius nodded. "Goodbye, Harry. See you soon," he said.

Harry gave him another hug and they went back through the door.

They returned to the Leaky Cauldron and there were much less people. Ron yawned.

"Harry, we got up really early. Can we take a nap?" Ron asked.

"Sure," he said starting to yawn too.

Hermione bit her lip. "I will go see what I can find out about animagus and trials involving murders at the book store. And don't sleep too late. I will be needing your help."

"Alright then. Bye," Ron said. He watched as she walked away. Harry gave him a funny look.

They tromped upstairs to their room they were sharing. Ron laid down on his bed. Harry sat down and looked at him.

"Ron, erm…do you like Hermione?" Harry murmured.

Ron look uncomfortable. "Yeah, of course. We are friends aren't we? Of course I like her."

"Ron, you know that's not what I am talking about…"


	2. Ron's Little Secret

Love in all Forms

Chapter Two: Ron's Little Secret

"I know," Ron sat up and his ears turned red. "Maybe a little. But don't say a word Harry! It would ruin everything if she found out. She doesn't like me!"

Harry laughed. "I won't tell her Ron! But I think you should talk to her about it. You never know."

"No! Never! What if she doesn't like me?!? I would die!" Ron said worredly. He seemed to drift for a moment. "But if she did like me!" His eyes lit up and he looked happy. Then he shook his head. "But I can't."

Harry shrugged and laid down. He fell asleep five minutes later. Ron got tired again and eventually fell asleep.

Ron dreamed he was falling off the North Tower of Hogwarts. He kept falling and suddenly someone on a broom grabbed him and put him on the back.

"Hold on," the voice said. "Harry isn't the only one who can ride a broom!"

Ron pulled her hair back to find, "Hermione!?!"

"Hello, Ronald," she grinned at him. She flew the broom towards the ground and slowly stopped. They both jumped off.

"Thank you for saving me," he said quietly.

She looked into his eyes. "Couldn't be loosing someone so important, could I?" she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

She came closer. "I mean this," she said. She moved closer to him. Their lips were almost touching.

He woke up.

"Ron! Come on! It is already 6:00!" Harry was shaking him.

"Alright I'm up! Stop shaking me. Couldn't you have waited a minute more?" Ron growled.

Harry pushed him and laughed. "Good dream?"

"Yeah," he got up. He ran over to the mirror and smoothed his hair. "Ok I'm ready."

The boys walked downstairs and through the back door of The Leaky Cauldron. Harry pressed the right bricks and the entered Diagon Alley. Ron lead the way to the bookstore. Hermione was pouring over at least three books. They walked in. Hermione looked up and waved them over.

"It says here that there is a map much like the marauder's that has every animagus in the entire world. They can be located anytime anywhere. However, it was put away 200 years ago when the animagus held a protest. They had no privacy. The Ministry tried to destroy the document, but it was under too many spells. They hid it in a safe underneath the Ministry and only one person knows the code. This person remains anonymous. They are one of five people who ever grow old," Hermione said.

"Wow! All that already?" Harry said.

"If you know what you're looking for it is easy," Hermione smiled.

Ron shrugged. "Erm, do you two want to go eat dinner?"

Hermione seemed thoughtful. "We should bring in dinner and buy these books. Then we can work while we eat."

"You're right," Ron said.

They quickly bought the books and walked back to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione offered her room for the dinner. She called in a pizza and they got to work. After awhile Harry stood up.

"I have something that might help in our room. I might be awhile because I am not sure where it is. But don't keep on working, this will alter everything," he said. Harry walked out and shut the door behind him.

Ron sat down on the couch. Hermione sat down next to him.

"Wanna watch T.V.," she asked.

"Sure," Ron nodded.

She turned on the T.V. and started flipping through the channels. She stopped on a movie called "Bridget Jones's Diary" at the part where Bridget finally gets together with this guy she likes. "I love this movie!" she said and watched it. Ron shifted nervously as Bridget started to kiss the guy named Mark. He tried not to notice as Hermione inched closer to him. He felt her head rest on his shoulder.

"Um…Hermione?" he whispered. He turned her face up and saw she was sleeping. Ron sighed. He stroked her cheek and then slowly lowered her onto his lap so she was lying down. Ron settled one arm around her waist and the other next to her head. He couldn't help but notice her soft looking lips.

"Oh god, I wish I could kiss her," Ron thought but denied the idea because she might wake up.

A few minutes later Harry came in and Ron signaled for him to be quiet. Ron picked Hermione up and brought her over to her bed. Harry pulled back the sheets and Ron set her in bed. He took off her shoes and then pulled the blankets over her. Harry left, knowing Ron might want to do something. Ron hugged her softly and against his better judgement, kissed her lips lightly and whispered "I love you" to her. She shifted in her sleep, but didn't wake. Ron turned out the light and locked her door.

The next morning Ron awoke to a soft tap at the door. He opened it and seeing that it was Hermione gasped and slammed the door. He practically threw on a t-shirt and jeans and brushed his hair quickly and went back to the door. Hermione was still standing there.

"Ronald you should know better than to answer the door at a hotel in your boxers. Now wake Harry and let's grab some breakfast. I will be in my room." She started to walk away but then turned around and said, "Thank you for um, getting me to bed." She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran back to her room.

Ron grinned. Then he went to wake Harry up. Harry got ready quickly and they knocked on Hermione's door. She came out and they went down to breakfast. Ron noticed Hermione was pretending that nothing happened. He let it go.

It was Harry who first came to his senses. "We have school tomorrow! We have to buy our things! Sirius will have to wait I presume. Somehow we will have to find away to get inside the Ministry and find out where that map is! It will be the only way to help him."

Hermione pursed her lips. "I agree. Well, Diagon Alley anyone?" Harry and Ron both nodded and followed her out the back door.

The streets were very crowded and it was hard to make their way to each store. At one point Hermione got pushed into Ron, but he caught her. They finished their shopping as quickly as possible and sent their things back to their rooms.

The three went out for ice cream and returned in time for dinner. Harry scarffed his meal down quickly. "Ron, I am sorry, but I have something important to do and I would prefer if you didn't come into the room. Maybe Hermione will let you stay with her until I am done." He walked up the steps to the rooms.

"You can stay with me," Hermione said. She led him to her room and unlocked the door. Ron walked inside and sat on the couch. She sat next to him and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"My god his eyes are such a stunning green," she thought to herself.

Ron was feeling uncomfortable. Should he say something? "Hermione, we need to talk," he said softly.

"Yes?" she said.


	3. Mistaken Confessions and The New Girl

Love in all Forms

Chapter 3: Mistaken Confession and The New Girl

"I…um…I…," Ron tried to get it out. He really did. But it wasn't working in his favor.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "I think I know what you mean," she giggled. "You want to thank me for helping you about Sirius. Ron I know you have a hard time thanking people. It is alright."

Ron sighed. "N-no, that's not what…"

Hermione looked at him questioningly. "Then what was it?"

"Nevermind," he said. Ron got up and went back to him room.

Harry got up. "Well?" he said.

Ron shrugged. "I couldn't do it. It was just too weird!"

"RON!"

"I'm not ready yet ok?" Ron said icily.

The next morning was none other than the day of going to Hogwarts. Ron, Harry, and Hermione all had an early breakfast and prepared their things. Harry and Ron were packed in about an hour but Hermione was still plugging away.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry inquired.

"Packing," she said a little annoyed.

"For this long?!?" Ron was flabbergasted.

"Some of us have many things they will be needing during this year!" she said.

She finished about half an hour later and they called up the Knight Bus to take them to the London Station

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "What about Sirius's trial?"

Harry looked pleased with himself. "They extended the day a lot because he have school. They won't be trying him until the beginning of next summer. We have all year to find Pettigrew."

Ron and Hermione both sighed with relief. They all quickly went through the barrier and stepped onto the train. Soon they found an empty compartment and went inside.

"Where do you think he is?" Ron asked.

"He could be anywhere, but we need to get to that map!" Harry said.

Hermione nodded.

Suddenly the door opened. Harry's mouth dropped. A girl looking their age stood in the door. She had straight light brown hair falling just below her shoulders and stunning green eyes that captured attention more than Harry's. She smiled uneasily.

"Do you mind if I sit in here? The rest of the places are full," she said. Her voice didn't carry an English accent.

"Sure," Hermione said.

The girl sat down next to Harry and looked uncomfortable.

"I am Hermione, and this is Ron and Harry," Hermione said.

"I am Morgan," she said.

"So, are you new? Where did you come from?" Ron said.

The girl smiled a little. "Well, I used to live in America. I went to school there but this summer, my father's company forced us to move to London. I didn't know if I would be able to continue school, but then I got a letter from Hogwarts accepting me. So here I am and I don't know anyone."

"Do you still have to be sorted then?" Harry asked.

"Yes I do. I am so worried about it! I don't know anything about any of the houses!" she said.

"Well, all three of us are in Gryffendor. Slytherin is a house with most of the mean people. Ravenclaw is known for holding a lot of smart people. Hufflepuff has a lot of friendly, but ignorant people," Hermione said.

"If you are all in Gryffendor, I am sure that is where I want to go," Morgan said.

Harry started to grin. "Yes, that would be nice."

The rest of the ride was spent getting to know Morgan and telling her about Hogwarts. However, they didn't tell her about Harry or Voldemort. That had only been a problem in the Eastern Hemisphere so far. People in America didn't know much about the situation.

The carriges they rode in to Hogwarts delighted Morgan. Her school had not been a castle.

Inside the great hall, Professor Dumbledore was making his announcements. "Now students, this is something new for us. There was a student from an American school of witchcraft and wizardry. She moved to England. We have accepted her here and she must be sorted into her house. I hope you all are very welcoming to her. She is in her seventh year and her name is Morgan Starr. Come in, Morgan!"

Morgan walked in timidly and sat on the sorting hat chair nervously. The hat was placed on her head.

"Please Gryffendor, please!" she kept thinking.

"Why not Ravenclaw? You would be great there! You are a very smart girl! No? Ok fine, GRYFFENDOR!" it said.

She smiled happily and walked over and took a seat next to Harry. They finished watching the first years get sorted and then returned to their dorms. Hermione showed Morgan where her bed would be and then Morgan went back downstairs. She wanted to see the library.

It was big and musty, the way she liked it. There were tons of books and she became instantly very happy. She loved to read. There was a boy sitting in the corner with his nose buried deep inside a large book. He had very pale blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He was actually quite attractive. She coughed, not purposefully.

He looked up. "Why hello there. You must be Morgan. I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"It's a pity you weren't put it Slytherin. That is my house, the best one I believe," he said.

She shrugged. "I heard most people in Slytherin aren't very nice."

"I don't know who told you that, but they were mistaken. Would you like a tour of the castle?" he asked politly.

She thought for a moment. "Well, ok," she said.

He offered his hand. She took it with a little bit of nervousness.

Morgan noticed that this Draco person was very nice and seemed to want to get to know her better. "They couldn't have been talking about him when they said Slytherins were mean," she thought.

Draco, on the other hand was quite amazed. "I was never attracted to someone so much! I know she is a Gryffendor, but I like her so much!"

He tried to make small talk as he lead her around the castle. Then he did something quite extraordinary. "This is the Slytherin common room. Our password is 'snake blood'. Come here any time you want to talk to me. If anyone hassles you, tell them you are here to see Malfoy."

Morgan was taken aback. "I thought we weren't allowed in eachother's common rooms."

"Well, for you, I am making an exception," he smirked. "I trust you can find your way back to your common room?"

She nodded. "Bye then," she said. Draco gave her an awkward hug and stepped inside his common room.

Morgan turned around and walked down the hallway and instantly knew she was lost. She debated going back, but decided against it. She didn't want to make a bad impression. She wandered the halls awhile. Soon, she was quite upset.

"Why can't I find my way in this place?" she sighed and sat down against a wall. She sat there for about ten minutes. As if he had heard her, Harry came around the corner.

"What are you doing here?" he said worredly.

"I was in the library and someone gave me a tour of the school. He went back to his common room after I told him I could get back to ours. But by the time I realized I didn't remember, I couldn't get back either," she said sadly.

Harry helped her up. "You should have asked one of us to take you on a tour," he said.

"I didn't think of it."

He put his arm around her shoulder in a friendly gesture and led her back to the common room. When they got there she pulled away and smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered and gave him a quick hug and ran upstairs to her dormitory.

Harry looked after her. "I'm glad she is alright. But I wonder if she likes me the way I like her," he thought.


	4. The Love Square Forms

Love in all Forms

Chapter 4: The Love Square Forms

Author's Note: Ok, for everyone who might get confused, I am sure you have heard of a love TRIANGLE. That is with 3 people, but my story contains a love SQUARE, which is 4 people. Ok, so here I go.

Draco turned over in his sleep. With a startled gasp, he sat up in bed. Blaise was shaking him.

"Dude! Wake up!" Blaise said.

Draco rubbed his eyes and got dressed quickly. The boys ran downstairs just in time for breakfast. Draco looked for Morgan and saw her sitting next to Hermione, giggling. He tried to catch her eye. She finally looked over and waved a little. He waved and smirked.

Blaise poked him. "Who's the babe?" he asked.

Draco glared at him. "Back of, Zabini!" he warned. His eyes flashed in annoyance.

Blaise shrugged.

At the Gryffendor table, things were a little more civilized. Morgan and Hermione were in a deep conversation about blue-eared periwinkles, an animal they would be studying in care of magical creatures the next day.

"I don't know if I want to go tomarrow," Hermione said quietly.

Morgan shrugged. "Why not?"

"Because, they show what you are thinking and I don't know what I will be thinking about tomarrow!" she said nervously.

Morgan giggled. "It will be fine! I told you, it is very obvious Ron likes you as much as you like him."

"I'm not sure though," Hermione sighed.

While they were talking, Ron and Harry were near whispering.

Ron's eyes widened. "So, you like Morgan and I like Hermione? Wow. It would be pretty dang cool if both relationships worked out, wouldn't it?"

Harry nodded. "But I am worried, what if she likes someone else? The hug she gave me last night seemed no more then friendly. And she hugged both of us this morning…"

"You never know. You don't know her well enough that way to know how she shows her emotions. She could have the biggest crush on you and you would never know it!" Ron stated.

Harry pushed him and Ron had to grab the table to keep from falling.

"Play nicely children," Morgan scolded playfully.

Harry blushed.

The four friends headed back to the common room for the remaining time before their classes started.

"Ok, who has Transfiguration first?" Hermione said.

"We all do," Morgan replied.

Harry and Ron grinned. Hermione shook her head, sighing.

On their way to Transfiguration, Morgan took Ron aside. "You have a huge crush on Hermione, don't you?" she asked him quietly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he insisted, denying her claim.

Morgan shrugged and went back to talking to Hermione. She suddenly felt hands clamp over her eyes. "Ahh!" she screamed, not really scared.

"Guess who," a voice whispered in her ear.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy," Harry growled.

"Potter! You ruined it," he glared at Harry. He took his hands off Morgan's eyes.

She turned around. "Hey!" She gave him a hug. "Whats up, Draco?"

Harry got angry. "You know him? Malfoy? Do you know what you're dealing with?"

"What do you mean? Draco is very nice. He gave me the tour yesterday. What's wrong?" Morgan said innocently.

"He is the most despicable person in the entire school," Hermione said softly. She wasn't sure how to react to Morgan's friendship with the one who called her "mudblood."

"I resent that, Granger. Watch what you say," Malfoy said, suddenly not so friendly. "I will talk to you later, Morgan. Next time don't bring your…friends." He ran off.

Ron glanced at Hermione and saw she was rather upset. "Morgan, you shouldn't be hanging out with him. He really isn't nice. He calls Hermione a mudblood and his father is a death eater!"

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed and stormed off angrily.

"Now you've done it, Ronald," Hermione sighed.

"What is a death eater?!?" Morgan said incredulously.

Hermione groaned slight. "Now I guess we have to explain. About 16 years ago, there was an evil wizard named Voldemort. He was trying to collect followers. Harry's parents defied him, but somehow, he found their hiding place. Voldemort killed Harry's parents, and then tried to kill Harry. But for some reason, he couldn't kill Harry and he lost a lot of power and disappeared. Every year Harry has been in school, he has had to battle Voldemort. That is why he has that scar on his forehead. Death eaters are followers of Voldemort," Hermione said slowly.

"I never saw a scar," Morgan said. "His hair must have covered it. But why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"Harry was afraid you wouldn't want to be his friend if you knew about it, or that you would only be his friend because of it," Ron confessed.

Morgan looked upset, "Of course I would want to be his friend. I have to go talk to him right now!" She ran off in the direction Harry had gone. He was sitting in the Transfiguration classroom with his quill scratching over a blank book. He slammed it closed as she came in.

"Harry, we need to talk," she said.

"About what," he said, still looking at the table.

"You know what about. First off, if I had known about your past, I would still be your friend and I would still act the same. I think it is very brave you fighting him. I couldn't do it. And also, I am your friend because of your personality, not your past. Remember that," she told him. Morgan sat down next to him and gave him a hug.

Hermione and Ron walked in, closely followed by the rest of the class. They sat next to Morgan and Harry. Draco and Blaise walked in and took seats on the opposite side of the room.

Harry groaned. "I was hoping we didn't have class with Slytherin."

Professor McGonagell walked in briskly. "Take your seats, students. Turn to page 115 in your books."

Morgan felt a tap and her shoulder and saw a "bird note" floating next to her. She opened it quietly.

Dear Morgan,

How would you like to go to the three broomsticks with me for dinner tonight. I have gotten permission from the headmaster. Please come.

Love,

Draco

Morgan smiled a little and began to write her reply.

Draco-

If I don't have very much homework, I will come.

-Morgan

She was about to bewitch it back, when she got another note.

Morgan-

How about dinner tonight in Hogsmeade?

-Blaise

"Wow," she thought. "I feel really popular right now." She sent off the note to Malfoy and wrote one back to Blaise explaining she had already accepted a dinner invitation, maybe another night. When Blaise received her note, she saw him start to glare at Malfoy and Malfoy just smirked at him.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr.Zabini, is there something you wish to share with the class," Professor McGonagell asked them.

"No m'am," Blaise answered quickly.


	5. The Study Session and the Visitor

Love in All Forms

Chapter 5: The "Study Session" and Surprising Guests

Morgan sighed as she looked at all her homework for the day. "I guess I'm not going to dinner with Draco," she thought. She went to the owlry and wrote him a quick note explaining why she couldn't go to dinner and then sat on her bed to work on her homework. Professor McGonagell had loaded up on the homework and so had many other of her teachers.

"MORGAN STARR!" a voice that seemed to come from the walls called.

She looked up. "Yes," she relied questioningly.

"YOU HAVE A VISTOR AT THE PORTRAIT, COME IMMEDIATELY!" the voice said.

She shrugged and ran down the stairs to the entrance of the common room. She said the password and the portrait opened. Malfoy was standing there, an eyebrow raised.

"Homework, huh? Trying to get rid of me?" he joked.

She shook her head quickly. "No! Of course not! I really have homework!"

He laughed and looked down at his shoes. "That isn't why I came though," he sighed. "I…um…need help with my Transfiguration homework. Please?"

She grinned. "Sure. Let me get mine and we can go back to your common room to work." Morgan summoned her homework and the portrait closed behind her.

Five minutes later Harry walked into the common room. He had a plate of food in each hand. He walked up towards the girls dormitories. "Morgan, I thought I could help you with your homework. I also brought us dinner." He didn't hear an answer. He set down one of the dishes and opened the door. There was no one in the room. Harry sent the food back to the kitchen and sat down on her bed.

He laid down on the bed and smelled her pillow. He loved the smell of her perfume and soon, he fell asleep in her bed.

The Slytherin common room was empty except for two seventh year students sitting on a couch, studying. Morgan was leaning over a thick book, trying to find some definitions.

Malfoy was watching her.

She looked up a moment. "What are you doing, Draco? Don't you have to study?" she asked.

"I can't study, I'm kind of distracted."

"By what?"

"Isn't that a tough question," he said, grinning. He leaned back against the couch and shut his eyes for a moment. Morgan looked at him and couldn't help but notice his muscles.

"What are you looking at?" his eyes fluttered open suddenly.

She blushed furiously. "Nothing," she whispered and went back to her book.

"I like it when you blush," he said. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed." He smoothed his hair away from his face.

Morgan smiled slightly, but still didn't say anything. Malfoy put two fingers under her chin and turned her towards him. She looked away, not meeting his eyes.

"Can you look at me? Why are you avoiding my eyes?" he said, a little annoyed.

"If I do look into your eyes, I won't be able to look away again," she whispered.

He laughed. "Well you have no complaints over here."

She looked slowly into his eyes. She couldn't help but smile. They were so blue. Like ice almost. She tried to look away, but couldn't and she grinned, knowing she had been right. "I told you what would happen," Morgan said, teasingly.

He brought her face closer and her eyes closed in anticipation of what he was doing. Softly and gently, he pressed his lips against hers. "God," he thought to himself. "I have never been this gentle before. I feel like she could break any minute."

She pulled away. "What are you thinking about?" she inquired.

"You," he smirked. Malfoy pulled her closer to him and she rested her head on his shoulder. "You will go with me to dinner when you can, won't you?"

She stood up. "I better go. But about dinner, of course!" She leaned down to kiss him on the cheek and then left.

He sighed, contentedly, and went to his dormitory.

Outside in the hallway, Morgan was grinning like crazy. She walked back to the common room with a little bit of a skip in her step. "Lionheart!" she said upon returning to the portrait leading to her common room.

A few people were in the common room, but most were still at dinner. She went upstairs to actually study. It surprised her to see Harry asleep on her bed. Her hands brushed away his hair, revealing the scar he worked so hard to hide. Deciding to let him sleep, she got a chair and studied quietly.

When it came time to go to bed, explained to the other girls what happened. They were quiet too and didn't wake Harry. Morgan got some extra blankets and pillows and slept on the floor next to her bed.

The next morning, the girls in the dorm with Morgan all had early classes so when Morgan got up, they were all gone. Harry was still asleep on her bed. Hoping he didn't wake up, she started to get dressed. Luckily, he didn't wake up until she had her pants and tank top on.

"What! What am I doing here?" Harry exclaimed.

Morgan smiled at him. "I don't know. You were here last night when I came in. I didn't want to wake you up," she stated.

He tried to smooth his hair. "Oh, that's right. I brought us food and I thought I would help you study," he said. "Where were you?"

She blushed a little. "I was already studying with someone."

"Who?"

"Draco…"

"MALFOY! Morgan! You don't even know him! He is horrible!" Harry was getting very angry. "He doesn't even know how to treat a girl!"

"Yes he does! Last night I felt like a princess. He is very kind to me all the time!" Morgan rebuked.

Harry sighed. "Find it out for yourself then," he said and began to leave.

She ran up to him and stood in front of him. "Please don't leave like this! You are my friend and I don't want you to be mad!"

He shook his head and tried to walk past her. Her eyes teared up a bit and she hugged him. He was taken aback, not at all suspecting that she would hug him. Her head was leaning against his chest.

"She is so short," he thought to himself. "I can't even be mad at her for dating Mafoy! Oh, who cares, she is hugging me!" Giving up he put his arms around her.

They stood for a minute. "You should probably go," she said finally, "If anyone finds out you stayed the night both of us will be in big trouble! I will see you in care of magical creatures!" she said and bound up the stairs back to her dormitory.


	6. BlueEared Perriwinkles

Been Love in All Forms

Chapter 6: The Blue-Eared Perriwinkles

All day, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were worrying about those blue-eared periwinkles. They didn't want their secret revealed. What they didn't know was that, the more they thought about it, the more likely it was that the periwinkles would show their secrets.

Morgan, however, was completely fine with the blue-eared periwinkles because everyone already knew who she liked.

The day was sunny and bright, so it was a nice walk to Hagrid's. He brought them into an area where a stage had been set up and many chairs. Morgan, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all took seats on the right side, while Slytherin took the left side.

"Ok students. Today we will be learning about blue-eared periwinkles. Now, periwinkles in general show what you are thinking. But there are all kinds of periwinkles with different colored ears. Each one zones in on a certain type of thought or feeling. Red ones concentrate on hate, killing, etc. Yellow ones look for happy thoughts. Green ones focus on your biggest wish. Blue look for loving thoughts and purple will automatically tell us who you have a crush on. I know this may be hard an embarrassing for some of you, but this needs to be learned as well as how to repel periwinkles. If you do the spell right, none of us will see what your periwinkle has to show us. If you do the spell wrong, then your secrets will possibly be known," Hagrid said. "Ok, how bout Malfoy, you first."

Malfoy walked up to the small stage.

"Now Malfoy, you are getting a red-eared periwinkle. To repel it, repeat "Luciano Frocani."

Hagrid released the periwinkle and it went flying towards Malfoy's head. It reached it and sat on his head. A picture started to appear. "Luciano Frocani!" he shouted, pointing his wand at the periwinkle on his head. The cloud with the picture popped, and the periwinkle scowled and returned to his cage.

"Now, Morgan," he said.

She took Malfoy's place and prepared to fend off her yellow-eared periwinkle. The periwinkle was released and got to her head more quickly. Instantly pictures started to flash. Malfoy, Harry, Ron, Hermione, a velvet blanket, a stuffed cat, the list continued. She shrugged and said, "Luciano Forcani!" The same thing that had happened to Malfoy's periwinkle, happened to hers.

Eventually they got to Hermione who, unluckily ended up with a blue-eared periwinkle. Hagrid let it out slowly and Hermione instantly prepared her wand. "LUCIANO FORCANA!" nothing happened. She gasped and realized she had said it wrong. A picture started to appear, red hair first. "LUCIANO FORCANI!" she said quickly. The picture disappeared and Hermione sighed with relief. No one had seen enough.

Harry came right after her, getting the purple-eared one. His periwinkle also flew out fast, unexpectedly. He scrambled for his wand, but the periwinkle had already attached himself to Harry's head. "Luciano Forcani!" he said, just as a picture of Morgan flashed in the bubble. A few gasps were heard. He darted a glance at Malfoy to see him glaring. Morgan and Hermione were whispering in the crowd. He blushed and dashed into Hagrid's hut.

Hagrid shrugged. "That's what my hut's there for today! Ok, Ron, you next. But since we haven't really proven that this one can be dealt with before showing us, you get Harry's periwinkle. Ron's eyes widened.

He gulped as he sat down on the chair and the periwinkle was released. Suddenly, he couldn't remember the spell and was sweating like crazy. "Luciani Forcano?" he said, questioningly. The periwinkle attached itself. "Luciani Forcano!" he said with more power. A picture of Hermione had fully appeared. Now blushing like mad, Hagrid took pity on him.

"Luciano Forcani is the correct spell, Ron," Hagrid said.

Ron said it and ran to join Harry.

Inside the hut, Harry was stilled annoyed when Ron came in. "Now she knows I like her! Oh god! What am I ever going to do?!?" he asked, more to himself then to Ron.

Ron shrugged. "The question is, what am I going to do about Hermione!"

The boys sat in silence for awhile.

Hagrid came in. "The class is over. You have to face your peers now. I'm sorry Ron, Harry, but it had to be done."

"It's alright Hagrid, it wasn't your fault, it is part of what we need to learn," Ron sighed. "I don't think I will ever forget that spell again!" He tried to force a laugh to make Hagrid feel better.

"Well, you boys better stop by later and tell me what happened with Hermione and Morgan," Hagrid said, winking.

They nodded and left Hagrid's hut. Hermione and Morgan were waiting outside patiently. Hermione was looking at the ground, blushing, and Morgan was acting like nothing had happened. An uncomfortable silence settled over the four friends.

"We better get to our next class," Morgan said finally. Everyone nodded and they walked back to Hogwarts.

Hermione and Morgan were talking quietly. "Well, are you going to ask Ron out?" Morgan asked her.

"No! I can't it is still too weird!" Hermione said, trying to hold in her nervousness. "What about you and Harry?"

"I only like him as a friend. Hopefully it won't stay weird like this forever. I really like him as a friend, but now that I know how he feels it might be hard to give him hugs and stuff you know?" Morgan replied.

Hermione nodded. "I have to do something about Ron! I can't just let it go like this. He will think I don't like him!"

"Why don't you go grab him hand. It shows you like him, but you don't have to say anything!"

"Ok!" she said and slowly moved towards Ron. When she was close enough she grabbed his hand. He was obviously holding in his gasp of surprise. Hermione avoided his eyes.

Morgan looked over at Harry to see his reaction, but he was looking at her. His eyes darted away. She groaned and walked closer to him. "Harry, we can't stay like this forever. I just want to be friends ok? But if I ever do have a crush on you, you will be the first to know. I'm really sorry."

Harry nodded sadly and walked more quickly, seemingly to get away from her.


	7. Caught in the Act

Love in All Forms

Chapter 7: Caught in the Act

The dormitory was quiet that night. Everyone had fallen asleep except Morgan. She threw back her blankets and got dressed. Maybe some fresh air would help her restlessness. She put on a light blue sweater and some flared jeans. Double checking that no one was a awake, she crept down the stairs and out of the common room.

Outside the castle the stars were amazing. The moon reflected of the lake. She decided to go and sit by the lake.

It was chilly outside and she pulled her robes closer around her. There was a big rock so she sat on it. It was almost completely silent except for the water lapping slowly against the shores. She heard a rustle. Morgan turned around quickly and who was sitting there, but Draco Malfoy.

"Hey, hun," he said softly.

A smiled crossed Morgan's lips slightly. "Hello Draco," she replied.

"Come over here, sweetie," he said. He waved her over slightly. The traditional Malfoy smirk on his face.

She walked over slowly. Her bright green eyes met his ice blue. A thought seemed to pass between them for a moment. Draco pulled her into his lap. Morgan had to restrain a scream, she was so startled.

Draco snickered slightly. "I'm not that scary, am I?" he whispered into her ear. He pulled Morgan closer too him and wrapped his arms around her. "What are you doing out here so late at night?"

"I couldn't sleep. So I am came out to get some fresh air and think about some stuff," she said.

"What do you need to think about?" he persisted.

"Oh, stuff, nothing important or to do with you."

"You know you can talk to me. I'm here for you and I will listen to you and not make quick judgements. Please tell me."

"I really don't want to discuss this with you Draco," she said, getting a little frustrated with him.

"Fine then!" he said. He pushed her off his lap onto the ground and stormed off back into the castle.

Morgan's eyes began to tear. She had never seen Draco Malfoy's quick temper and she didn't think he would be that harsh to anyone, especially someone he supposedly cared about. She wiped her eyes and sat on the rock he had been sitting on. Suddenly, she felt calm all over again, just gazing at the stars.

She hardly noticed when another person began to approach her. At the last minute, she heard a rustle. "Harry!" she exclaimed.

"Shhh!" he whispered. "I just saw Malfoy storm into the castle. What happened?" Harry grinned, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, he was being stubborn about something I didn't wish to discuss with him. So I told him off, and he got mad and left," she explained.

"Now that sounds more like the Malfoy I know," Harry sighed.

Morgan shrugged. "I guess I expected more from him. I should have listened to you, Hermione, and Ron. He just seemed so nice that I didn't want to believe it. I'm really sorry, Harry!"

Harry smiled at her. "You don't have to apologize. He is very tricky. I knew you would come around eventually." He pulled out his wand. "Accio boulder!" A boulder just big enough to sit on appeared next to Morgan.

"Now that's what I call gentlemen like! Draco just made me sit on his lap. How nice was that?" Morgan laughed.

Harry shrugged.

"So, Harry, what do you want to do once you get out of Hogwarts?" Morgan asked.

"I'm not sure. I think I might want to be an Auror. But there are just so many options. And maybe it would be better for everyone if I just went to some other country, away from Voldemort."

"Harry! You can't just run away from it. Where would that leave your friends? Don't leave!" she said sadly.

They continued to talk late into the night, discussing the future, music, movies, anything and everything. Around 3:00am, they decided just to lay on the grass and look at the stars. Soon, Morgan fell asleep. Harry picked her up softly and brought her back into the castle. The predicament came when he needed to take her to her dorm. He just decided to bring her into his dorm.

He put her in his bed, and he slept in the armchair next to his bed.

00000000

The next afternoon Morgan woke up at 1:00. Harry was still asleep next to her. Ron, Seamus, and Neville were gone. She looked at the clock.

"EEEKKK!" she screamed.

Harry instantly woke up. "What? What? OH MY GOSH IT'S ONE! WE MISSED BREAKFAST, LUNCH, AND CLASSES!"

Morgan ran back to the girls dorms. They both got dressed quickly and were running down the steps. They almost hit the common room, but at the bottom of the steps was none other than professor Mcgonagall.

"Professor!" Harry gasped.

"Yes Mr. Potter. What are you and Miss Starr doing? Why haven't you been at breakfast, lunch, or any of your classes today?" she asked the students.

"We were up late last night studying together and we must have overslept," Morgan said quickly.

"Mr. Potter?"

"It's true Professor. We have a huge um…care of magical creatures paper coming up. Morgan was helping me because I couldn't remember the colors of the periwinkles," Harry assured her.

"Don't let it happen again or both of you will have dentention. Now both of you, get to class!"

The two hurried off, breathing sighs of relief.

"That was close!" Morgan said as she as she breathed a sigh of relief.

Harry began to laugh.

"What's so funny! We almost just got detention and now McGonagall's gonna be watching us all the time!"

Harry just continued to laugh.


	8. Announcements

Love In All Forms

Chapter 8: Announcement

Hermione and Ron were no better or worse of than they were before. Ignorance was still dominating. Somehow, both of them still wouldn't accept that they liked each other. Morgan and Harry had become the best of friends, although Harry still liked her very much. The two had become a lot closer than before and there was hardly a time when you saw one without the other.

Draco was having a hard time dealing with the fact that he had lost Morgan to his worst enemy, but he was about to become more angry. Morgan had completely forgotten about how she had promised Blaise a date. In fact, he was planning his timing very well.

That night, in the great hall, Dumbledore made an announcement. "Students! I would like to announce a surprise. Although the Triwizard Tournament has been re-outlawed, we have decided to continue the Yule Ball. Just like the tournament, it will be around Christmastime. However, we decided that to add some fun and variety, you will all come dressed in muggle outfits. Yes, this means dresses and suits. I hope you all have fun. That is all."

A loud cheer went up from the entire crowd and the feast appeared. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Morgan all started loading their plates, all the while talking about how fun the ball was going to be.

Blaise was making his way over from the Slytherin table. He came up behind Morgan. "Miss, I do believe you had promised me a date. Would you do me the honor of letting me escort you to the Yule Ball?"

She turned around and smiled at him. "I'm sorry I forgot, Blaise, and that would be lovely."

He picked her up bridal style and set her down in front of him. He then twirled her and began to dance. "We'll need some practice."

"I'm sure we will be fine. Blaise, I would like to eat now," she said, a little annoyed.

He laughed nervously and put her down. Draco was shooting glares at him for the rest of dinner and Blaise was just grinning at him. Pansy Parkinson was hanging all over Draco, batting her eyelashes and smiling as sweetly as she could. In the end, Draco just couldn't keep ignoring her.

"Pansy, I'm not going to ask you to the Yule Ball. I would rather go stag then be seen with a dog face like you!" Draco stood up and walked off, mumbling angrily. He wasn't the only one either.

Over at the Gryffendor table, Harry was doing some angry mumbling of his own. Morgan noticed and looked at him questioningly. "What's wrong Harry?" she asked.

"Nothing?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Ok. You don't have to get angry," she said.

"I'm going to bed!" he said and stalked off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, Morgan was the first awake. It was pretty early. Even so, she got ready to go to Hogsmeade to shop for her Yule Ball outfit. Around 10:00, she woke up Hermione and Ginny. Both girls had showered the night before and just got dressed. When they were done, the three went down to the great hall to grab a quick breakfast. Afterwards, they took the carriages to Hogsmeade.

Mysti's robes and dress wear had stocked up on muggle clothes, hearing about Hogwarts's Yule Ball theme. The three girls went inside. They told their sizes to the sales lady and each picked a dressing room. The lady brought them each about 20 dresses in their sizes.

After a few minutes, Ginny squealed. "This is the one you guys! You HAVE to see this!"

Hermione and Morgan came out of the dressing room. Ginny was wearing a sky blue dress with bikini straps. Around her bust it had many blue rhinestones. Near the bottom, the rhinestones got farther and farther apart. It complimented her eyes very nicely. She had conjured her hair into a fancy twist on top of her head.

"What do you think?" she asked quietly.

"Oh my gosh!" Morgan and Hermione said in unison.

Ginny giggled and went back into the dressing room to change back into her regular clothes.

Hermione was the next to find her dress. It was a strapless purple dress with a diagonal cut at the bottom. Different shades of purple fabric overlapped each other. Over the entire thing was a sparkly gauzy fabric.

Morgan was having a hard time picking one. Finally, she chose one. It was a dark green that matched her eyes. It was off the shoulder and looked velvety. There were slits up both sides it also had rhinestones, but they were few and far apart and matched the dress so well that they could only be seen when the light hit them and they sparkled. Her eyes glowed against the green and she smiled. "Finally, I found the right one," she said.

The sales women packed up their dresses while they paid. Once finished, they decided to go get some lunch at the three broomsticks.

"What would you like?" the waitress asked.

"We'll take three butterbeers," Ginny said.

The waitress walked to get their drinks.

"I'm worried about Harry," Morgan admitted quietly. She ran a hand through her long golden-brown hair. "He seemed really upset last night, and I'm not sure what to do."

"Oh, it's ok Morgan," Hermione assured her. "Sometimes he gets in a bad mood and there is nothing you can do about it.

Their butterbeers arrived and they soon finished.

"I need to go look for some jewelry guys," Morgan said. "I will meet you back at Hogwarts, ok?"

The two girls nodded and they went their separate ways. Morgan looked up and down Hogsmeade. Each shop looked nice, but not like it would have the right thing for her. To one side of her was a very dark alley. Curious, she walked down their. It kept getting darker and darker. She suddenly heard people talking and doors opening and closing. Suddenly, the area was plunged into light. She looked behind her and she saw the dark alley. In front of her, there were many witches and wizards dressed in black. They each had a look of contempt or anger on their faces.

A sign was creaking and she looked up at it. It said "Welcome to Snakesmeade." She backed away in fear and was about to try to get back to Hogsmeade when she felt a cane hit the back of her knees. She fell forward and looked up into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello Morgan," he sneered at her. "You're coming with me. I know someone who is very interested in talking to you."

Morgan shuttered. "Get away from me! Someone will notice I'm gone! You'lkl never be able to get away with this! My friends are waiting for me outside the alley!"

He laughed evilly. "You're lying. I was behind you the entire time. No one knows you're here and they won't notice you're missing until later tonight. Now come on, my master doesn't like to be kept waiting."

She felt a hand grip her shoulder, and turned to see Draco.

"Draco! Why are you doing this?" she cried.

"Because you should love me, not a traitor to wizard kind!" he said angrily.

Lucius whispered a spell and she fell to the ground. Draco picked up her limp body and followed his father towards a big black house. They brought her inside. Still carrying Morgan, Draco went upstairs and set her in a room on a bright red bed. He stripped down to his boxers and helped her under the blankets, then crawling in himself. He wrapped an arm around her still-unconscious body.

"You will be mine," he whispered and kissed her cheek softly.

Back at Hogwarts, it was getting late and Ginny and Hermione were getting worried. They were talking to Harry.

"We left her in Hogsmeade to find some jewelry. She said she would be back soon, but that was the last time we saw her!" Ginny said. Her blue eyes were filled with a worry never seen before.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to look for her!" He reached into his trunk and brought out a bag. "For emergencies," he said. He pulled the powder out and stepped into the fireplace. "HOGSMEADE!" he yelled. A poof of green smoke went up and when it cleared, Harry was gone.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think I've been doing better with this story cuz I got an inspiration all the sudden. Many of you are probably really happy now that Voldemort is back in the picture again. Didn't think the entire thing would be a sappy love story, did you?


	9. The Malfoy Manor

Love In All Forms

Chapter 9: The Malfoy Manor

When Morgan woke up, she didn't know where she was. Memories came flooding back in flashes. Snakesmeade. Lucius. Draco. That was it. She turned around and saw Draco sleeping beside her. She tried to move, but couldn't. After a few attempts, she screamed in aggravation. This woke Draco up and he grinned at her.

"Not so tough now, are you babe?" he asked.

She glared at him. "Just because you put a spell on me doesn't mean that I couldn't whip your ass when it's off."

He raised his eyebrows in amusement. "I'm not going to hold you to that since you have never seen me fight. You also don't know that I am Lord Voldemort's best fighter under the age of 18 and I have been for many years." He rolled over and pulled back the covers to reveal her bra.

"Get a good look Malfoy, that's the only time you are every going to see it again," she spit out.

"I was planning on a little more than that," he said. Draco leaned over and kissed her, over and over. He laid on top of her, still kissing her.

She struggled and screamed under him. When he pulled away, she spit in his face. "You're the lowest of all beings Draco Malfoy!"

"Why thank you m'dear. I have to go, but I'll see you later babe!" he grinned at her, got dressed, and left.

She was laying there for quite awhile before Lucius came in. "Since my Lord did not wish to see you at the moment, he asked me to speak for him. You are the daughter of Sirius Black. You were adopted at birth and your parents chose not to tell you. Black never knew of the child. Your mother, Samantha Weasley, was one of Lilly Potter's friends. Samantha is Arthur Weasley's sister. She died during your birth, so no one ever found out who the baby was. However, Draco obtained your DNA and wanted to have it tested for a couple of things. We checked it against everyone in our storage. Among other things, we found that you were born two days after Harry Potter. You are part of the prophecy and also pose a threat. However, we have decided to try to have you join us undercover. If you do not comply, we will kill you. I will leave you for now to think about this." He left.

Morgan sat there for a few minutes and then began to cry. Hermione had told her a little bit about Sirius. How he was innocent and his trial would be coming up soon. She had always felt sorry for Sirius, but she had no idea she had any connection to him. After her tears were dried, she thought some more. She had always wondered why she thought of Ron as almost family, not really as much a regular friend. They were cousins and this explained it. Despite her desperately horrible situation, this was very good news.

Later, the spell wore off and she could move around the room. She couldn't leave, but found various items to help keep her entertained. Movies, books, etc. Morgan also had a closet full of clothes. Everything from tank tops to rain jackets. All was decked out in her favorite colors. Someone knew her very well. Someone knocked on her door and then entered. It was Lucius again.

"Dinner is in an hour. Be ready and wear a dress. Preferably black. My lord doesn't like color very much. My son, Draco, will escort you. Goodbye," Lucius said shortly.

Morgan found that a bathroom was attached to her room. She took a quick shower. Afterwards she blow dried and straightened her hair, applying a little bit of eyeliner and mascara. Her closet was full of many dresses, all dark colored. To spite her captors, she chose the lightest green dress she could find. It had spaghetti straps and was creased along the bust. She was ready about 10 minutes before she needed to be, so she started thinking about how she could escape.

Before she could figure out a good way to get out of the manor, she hear yet another knock. This time it was Draco. He was dressed in a suit with a green tie that matched her dress. "Oh no! Go change your tie or I am going to change my dress!"

"Why should either one of us change?" he asked, genuinely puzzled.

"We match, hello! We will look like some new married couple trying to look cute, and with you, that is the last thing I want to happen," Morgan growled back. She grabbed another dress from the closet and went into the bathroom. She came out with a dark blue dress identical to the last one.

"Suit yourself," he sighed and pulled out his wand. "Accio tie!" A blue tie that matched her new dress flew towards them.

Morgan stamped her foot in anger. "DRACO! I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO MATCH! I REFUSE TO COME DOWN TO DINNER WITH YOU DOING THAT!"

"Fine," he said and sent the blue tie away again. "Have it your way." Draco offered his arm, but all he got was rejection. Not one to accept rejection, he grabbed her arm and slipped it through his own. "This is my house and I was supposed to escort you. Walking with you is quite different." They proceeded down the stairs and through a few hallways. The place where they ate was huge. There was a black table in the middle of the room that could probably seat 50 people. All the decorations were green, black, and silver.

"Welcome, Morgan Black," a voice said.

Morgan looked up. The voice came from a black robe and all she could see was the mouth. The eyes and face were not visible. She gasped a little. It had to be Voldemort.

"Good evening, Thomas Marvolo Riddle," she said bravely.

"You sound so brave to call me by that name, yet you are shivering of fear on the inside. Why do you insist on scaring yourself? Oh yes, I can read your mind. Escape is futile, don't even try it," he said slowly, in an almost hissing voice.

Morgan sat down between Draco and Lucius. Lucius clapped his hand and a couple of house elves brought in plates of food. All the occupants of the table were served a small amount of each food. It was not until they started eating that Morgan realized the Narcissa Malfoy was there too.

Narcissa knew Morgan quite well. In fact, she was friends with Morgan's parents. But she had always gone by her maiden name with them so they would never find out about her husband and son's involvement with the evil in England. She looked at Morgan wide-eyed, not sure whether to say anything.

Morgan caught this look and nodded a little. They ate in silence. Or rather, Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, and Voldemort ate in silence. Morgan refused to touch her food.

"You're not eating," Narcissa commented.

"I don't want to be poisoned."

Voldemort sneered. "We have a use for you. One that no one else could possibly be able to do. If we killed you off now, we wouldn't be able to use you. And my coming to power again would be much more difficult. Go ahead and eat."  
Still, she wouldn't eat. For some reason, this infuriated Lucius. "If you are not going to eat, go back to your room! Narcissa!"

Narcissa looked up. "Yes," she said quietly, looking frightened.

"Take her back to her room."

For once in his life, Draco Malfoy actually looked somewhat upset. His eyes carried something Morgan had never seen before. An apology. Ignoring it, she followed Mrs. Malfoy out.

Once they were out of hearing range, her questions poured out, beginning with, "What's going on?"

Narcissa explained how she had been rebelling against her husband for a long time, but he would beat her. Occasionally, she was able to get out of the house and visit people. At some point, she had tried to escape to America, where she had met Morgan and her parents. But Lucius found her and she could only make brief and hurried visits that were few and far apart. "I'm really sorry I never told you or your family. But I was so ashamed. And now it turns out you were the one that they wanted all along! Don't worry! I will try to help you escape!"

When they got back to Morgan's room, Narcissa started packing various things in a small suitcase. "Hopefully, someone is in Hogsmeade looking for you. That is as far as I can get you, but you have to hurry! And please don't tell anyone how you returned. I cannot be an ally of the good, I fear my husband too much and even for this, I will get a strong beating. I cannot stay with you although I wish I could."

After packing, she summoned a broom, and they both got on. Narcissa flew as fast as she could until they were over Hogsmeade. "I'm going to drop you off at the Three Broomsticks, ok?"

Morgan nodded shakily as Narcissa flew down. They hugged after Morgan got off the broom. "Thank you so much Narcissa! I hope that they don't discover what you have done for me. I wish you the best of luck."

Narcissa nodded. "Goodbye child." She kicked off and disappeared into the darkness.

A few minutes later she heard footsteps and hid, not knowing who it was. She saw Harry come around the corner. She instantly leapt out of hiding and into his arms.

"Oh Harry!" she just hugged him and wouldn't let go.

"Morgan! I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been!" Harry said.

"The Malfoy Manor. It's a long story, but right now, I just wanna get home. I'm so cold and I don't feel well," she said softly.

They broke apart. "Ok, come on," Harry said. They went to go find some more flew powder and another fireplace.

A/N: This was definatly a longer one and I hoped you enjoyed it. I am having a very hard time writing for each story, so for now, each story will have a new chapter whenever I am able to write it. I may write many chapters of one, and not many of the other, but it's the best I can do for now. I'm trying to develope my new story, "Not What You'd Expect" a little bit more, but I still want to finish this. I will have probably around 20 chapters or so when I'm done. Thank you and please:

**REVIEW**


	10. And You'll Say

Love In All Forms

Chapter 10: And You'll Say…

Once back at Hogwarts, Morgan felt compelled to tell Harry all about her past and their relation, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was still in shock. Why had her parents never told her that she was adopted, or even more, why hadn't they even let her know her family? All the same, she could hardly keep her eyes open she was so tired. Spending all that time with her adrenaline rushing had brought her to exhaustion.

Harry noticed this with a look of concern. "You look really tired, are you ok?" he asked. He ran a hand through his messy black hair nervously as if he thought he didn't look acceptable.

"Yes, I am tired. I was so scared, I guess I just need some rest," Morgan confessed. Her eyes looked over her best friend. Sure, she was close to Hermione and Ron, but not this close. Neither one of them made her feel so comfortable and safe at the same time. That was the feeling Harry James Potter gave her. A sense that even with all problems, it would always turn out ok.

Harry gazed back at her and eventually green met green in a look of understanding. "Goodnight Morgan," he said and stood up, offering his hand.

She took it and stood up. "Thank you Harry. I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't been in Hogsmeade. I know I will never be able to repay you, but I'd like to try," she smiled. She hugged him and couldn't help but let a few tears fall. Her eyes shined in the dim light of the fire. "Thanks." Morgan bit her lip and walked up to bed.

Harry's eyes followed her until the door of her dormitory shut. He couldn't help himself. He knew that she didn't feel anything more than platonic friendship towards him, but he couldn't help liking her. Maybe more. Did he love her? Well, he certainly wasn't sure, but he knew that he had hardly felt more scared for anyone than he had tonight. Yawning, Harry went up to his own dormitory.

00000000000000000

The next morning, Hermione woke up early and turned around to see Morgan sleeping soundly in her bed. She smiled. So everything was alright. Knowing that Morgan liked to be completely alert for all her classes, Hermione decided to wake her up. The light shaking jolted Morgan awake instantly.

"Hello Hermione," she said groggily. "I have to tell you about last night." She sat up and indicated for Hermione to sit down on the foot of her bed. "Last night I was kidnapped by the Malfoys. Draco tried to do things with me and they wouldn't let me move. Later, I came down to dinner with them and saw Voldemort. I was told that I am Morgan Black. Sirius's only daughter. Him and Samantha Weasley, Ron's dad's little sister, were in love. But she never told him he had a child. I am part of some prophecy. I have no idea what they were talking about after that, but Narcissa, Draco's mother, rescued me. My family was friends with her. She took me to Hogsmeade and Harry was there and brought me back."

All during the story, Hermione's mouth was wide open. "Wow, I had no idea. You're Sirius's daughter! I didn't know. And Ron's your…your cousin!" Hermione hugged Morgan. "This is bad, but good in a way too. Let's go downstairs and tell Ron and Harry."

Once downstairs, they had to wait awhile before the boys actually came down. Eventually, they did, and Morgan was able to tell them everything.

Ron looked at Morgan. "My cousin. Dang. I love you!" He laughed a hugged her too. "And I mean that in a totally platonic way!" For some reason, Ron seemed to find this really funny and couldn't stop laughing until Hermione gave him a death glare.

Harry remained silent, staring into space with an angry look on his face. Morgan cocked her head slightly. "Hey Harry, what's wrong?"

He looked over at them. "He violated you! It's against the law!" Harry was beginning to go red in the face.

"Harry, I'm fine I promise. It's ok. I just don't want to talk about it anymore. I just want to move on. And I need to find Blaise and talk to him. If that's his friend, I don't want to get near either of them. Especially not go to the Yule Ball with one of them," she sighed. "I guess I won't have a date. Oh well."

Harry shrugged. "We could go as friends. I'll look out for you." He smiled. Morgan returned the expression and nodded.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, but just shrugged. Hermione sighed. "I don't have a date, is it all right if I tag along with you guys?" she asked politely. Morgan and Harry both said "Yes" very quickly.

"Ugh, me either, can I too?" Ron mimicked. Again, "yes" all around.

The four friends had been becoming closer and closer and over the next few days, this only seemed to strengthen their bond. Ginny began to feel almost shut out by them, and Hermione and Morgan noticed a difference. She was always very quiet and didn't say a whole lot. They decided to start making an extra effort to include her.

Ginny responded immediately and started cheering up. Before the girls knew it, they had found someone to take Ginny to the Yule Ball. Colin Creevy had grown up over the years. In fact, his seemingly endless obsession with Harry had ended. Morgan and Hermione arranged a meeting for them to get Colin to ask her.

That day, Ginny wasn't at all nervous. Hermione had worked up her confidence and Morgan had done her hair and make-up. She was all ready to go.

"Hey guys, thanks again for helping me out. I really wanted a date and Colin's a nice guy," Ginny smiled brightly up at them.

"Of course Ginny, we always want the best for you!" Hermione said confidently. Morgan nodded in agreement. "Come on, we'll walk you down."


End file.
